What Is Love?
by CaroHatake
Summary: Qué feo es decir lo que se siente y que no te crean... Pero Kakashi tiene un as bajo la manga. What Is Love? Entrá y averigualo ;


Geeeente! Cómo les va? Espero que MUY bien!

Hoy a eso de las 12 y algo del medio día, estaba viendo las canciones que tenía en el celular... y justo vi este hermoso tema de **Take That **y la lamparita se prendió :D

Así que, después de comer unas ricas milanesas con MUCHO limón (L), corrí a la compu a escribir este one-shot ^^

Ya tengo otros one-shot's escritos, pero este lo quería subir YA! Y acá está! :D

Bueno, como saben los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, gracias Kishi :F Y la canción _What Is Love? _es de los genios de **Take That (L)**

Disfruten!

* * *

**What Is Love?**

Asomó su vago ojo negro por un pequeño especio entre las cortinas, viendo el lugar llenarse casi por completo.

Suspiró pesadamente, y se alejó de la tela, enfocando su vista en el escenario vacío que lo esperaba.

"¿Por qué tuve que aceptar?" se preguntó molesto consigo mismo. "De no haberlo hecho, sería yo quien se reiría del idiota que se subiría a cantar" se lamentó mentalmente.

Pero no. Era él el que tendría que aguantar las burlas y bromas pesadas que se vendrían después de esa noche.

"Hatake Kakashi cantando en una obra para el día de San Valentín…" pensó. "Genial…" finalizó con sarcasmo.

Suspiró una vez más. ¿Cómo era que había llegado ahí? Ah, sí. "Sakura…" la nombró en su mente, con un dejo de tristeza.

Su alumna de 18 años le había pedido, rogado, implorado que lo haga. Ella llevaba las riendas en el acto al 14 de Febrero, fecha que para la pelirosa era, aparentemente importante.

La directora Tsunade le había impuesto la obligación a su curso, y Haruno Sakura aceptó el liderazgo del emprendimiento. "Tan buena alumna… como siempre" recordó el peligris.

Hacía, más o menos, un mes que todo su curso estaba con los preparativos de dicho acto. Todo estaba quedando perfectamente bien. El escenario, la melodramática obra de teatro que iban a dramatizar sus alumnos, la decoración tanto del salón como del escenario mismo… pero había un detalle que faltaba.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer…

-_Kakashi-sensei… ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- preguntó dulcemente la pelirosa, mientras él corregía unas pruebas de matemáticas. _

_-Ummm…- musitó simplemente, sin despegar su vista de los números._

_-Kakashi-sensei…- masculló la chica, empezando a irritarse._

_-Ummm…- 'dijo' una vez más el Hatake, sin mirarla._

_-¡Kakashi!- exclamó molesta la Haruno, arrebatándole las hojas._

–_Sakura, devolveme los exámenes.- dijo con tono serio el peligris._

_-Después de que me escuches.- sentenció la chica con seguridad._

_-Sakura, soy tu profesor.- le recordó el hombre, con una mirada tranquila._

_-Podrías ponerme un poco de atención… sensei.- se burló molesta la chica._

_Él suspiró cansado._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó sin ánimos._

_-Bueno, vos sabes que el acto de San Valentín es dentro de una semana.- comenzó a decir la pelirosa._

_Hatake sólo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Bueno, Tsunade-sama dice que la obra de teatro y la poesía es muy poco y me pidió que agregara algo más.- explicó la chica ligeramente nerviosa._

_-Ummm…- musitó él. -¿Queres que te ayude a pensar en algo?- cuestionó el profesor._

_-No, venía a pedirle que…- dudó en seguir._

_-¿Qué, Sakura?- preguntó cansado el peligris._

_-Etto… no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar…- comentó algo apenada la pelirosa._

_-Ummm… ¿probaste con preguntarme?- dijo sarcástico el Hatake._

_Sakura se molestó, ¿por qué tenía que ser TAN difícil ese hombre? –Ahora no estoy segura.- contó con tono poco agradable y mala cara._

_-Sakura, sigo siendo tu profesor.- recordó una vez más el peligris._

_-Pero antes que eso sos mi amigo.- explicó la chica._

_-Pero dentro de Konoha, soy tu profesor y después tu amigo.- corrigió el hombre._

_Ella suspiró molesta, cruzándose de brazos… típica pose disconforme._

_Kakashi trató de calmarse. -¿Qué venías a pedirme?- cuestionó tranquilo._

_-¿Me vas a contestar como profesor o como amigo?- devolvió cortante la pelirosa._

_-¿Me lo vas a pedir como profesor o como amigo?- preguntó con un tono burlón el peligris._

_La pelirosa lo fulminó con la mirada, ¡odiaba que él hiciera eso!_

_-Necesito que cantes en la obra.- soltó rápidamente la chica._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso._

_-Lo que escuchaste, necesito que cantes en la obra.- repitió la Haruno._

_-Sakura, sabes que odio cantar.- dijo cansado el peligris._

_-¿Y? Yo odio que me enseñes matemática, pero igual tengo que hacerlo.- comparó la chica._

_-Esto no es igual. A diferencia de vos, yo sí puedo elegir, y elijo no hacerlo.- explicó el hombre._

_-Tal vez desde el punto de vista de profesor no, pero como amigo…- dejó la frase en el aire, con un tono inocente._

_Kakashi suspiró derrotado, ¿por qué no podía negarle nada a esa mujer? Ah, claro… porque la amaba._

_-Está bien…- aceptó cansadamente._

_Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-¡Muchas gracias-sensei!- exclamó feliz, dándole un gran abrazo al peligris._

_-De nada, Sakura…- contestó él, disfrutando del embriagante aroma floral que ella emanaba._

_La chica le devolvió los exámenes. Y justo antes de irse…_

_-Sakura…- escuchó la suave y cansada voz de su amigo/profesor llamándola. Esa voz que la hacía temblar._

_-¿Sí?- preguntó inocentemente, girando para verlo._

_-Me debes una.- le aclaro el peligris, con su profunda y vaga mirada sobre ella._

_La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco. –C-claro…- contestó ligeramente nerviosa._

_-Nos vemos, Kakashi.- saludó al chico, antes de salir rápidamente del lugar._

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tuvo que pedírselo a él? Teniéndolo a Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee… "A su amado Sasuke" pensó molestó el peligris. ¿Pero por qué de entre todos sus amigos tenía que ser justamente él?

Suspiró una vez más, apoyado en esa fría pared, mirando el escenario. Pensando.

"Ummm… era obvio que sus amigos iban a decir que no, pero también están otros profesores" consideró el muchacho. Pero no. Asuma, Gai, Iruka, por qué no Kurenai, o Yamato… había tantos… ¡por qué tuvo que elegirlo a él!

Está bien, no era la gran cosa… para los demás. Pero para él, era demasiado.

Teniendo que cantar una canción melosa, en un día meloso, enfrente de cientos de estudiantes… pero eso no era nada comparado con el hecho de que ahí iba a estar ella. Ella, después de lo que pasó la noche pasada, ahí iba a estar ella… mirándolo.

"Idiota" se dijo a sí mismo, apretando sus puños. "Si no la hubiera besado, si no la hubiera abrazado, si no le hubiera dicho…" dejó de pensar. Todavía no sabía cómo había hecho para decirle lo que le dijo. No entendía cómo su cerebro se equivocó tanto y dejó salir esas palabras de sus labios… no entendía cómo le había dicho que la amaba.

"Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que ella dijo…" pensó tristemente el peligris, cerrando sus oscuros ojos negros. Recordando una vez más.

_-Kakashi… no entiendo...- musitó confusa la pelirosa._

_-¿Qué no entendes… Sakura?- le preguntó lo más calmado que podía sonar._

_-No entiendo cómo podes… amarme.- contestó suavemente la chica._

_Él la miró por algunos cortos segundos sin decir nada._

_-No todo tiene que tener un cómo o un por qué, Sakura.- contó el peligris, seguro._

_-Pero… vos siempre dijiste… que nunca te habías enamorado.- le recordó la chica._

_-¿Cómo podes decirme que me amas si… si no sabes qué es el amor?- le cuestionó dudando._

_Él no podía decir nada. No sabía cómo explicarle… _

_Sintió que suavemente ella lo alejaba de su cálido cuerpo._

_-Kakashi… creo que… estás confundido.- comentó la pelirosa, sin mirarlo._

_-No, Sakura yo…- un dedo sobre sus labios lo cayó._

_-No puedo creerte, Kakashi.- le contó mirándolo a los ojos, con un dolor y una tristeza que él no comprendió._

_-No después de haberte escuchado decir tantas veces que no crees en el amor… que no sabes qué es el amor.- citó la muchacha, cada exacta palabra dicha por el chico._

_Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y se fue. _

_Dejándolo solo. Solo con su tristeza. Solo con su desolación. Solo con su dolor. Solo con su desamor._

"En los ensayos de hoy nunca me miró a los ojos cuando me hablaba" pensó, mirando como a lo lejos la pelirosa organizaba y ordenaba todo. Como retaba a Naruto por no estar cambiado todavía, o como le reprochaba a Shikamaru su cara de aburrido, o como le decía a Kiba que de ninguna manera Akamaru subiría al escenario con él.

O como arreglaba la camisa blanca de Sasuke y le decía lo lindo que estaba, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, y volvió a posar su vista sobre el ahora ocupado escenario. Vio a Ino y a Hinata ensayando sus diálogos una última vez. Luego llegaron Shikamaru y Naruto, posicionándose cada uno en sus respectivos lugares. Sasuke y Sakura llegaron después, acomodándose donde debían.

El telón se fue abriendo poco a poco, y puedo escuchar varios suspiros por parte de las chicas en el público. "Todo por Sasuke…" pensó molesto el Hatake.

La obra siguió su curso, de verdad era aburrida… típica obra dramática para una fecha meramente comercial.

Suspiró cansado. Todo era tan tedioso… y todavía faltaba bastante para el final. Sin contar con el largo poema que Lee y Gai dirían después. "Oh no, eso sí que va a ser dramático, meloso e insoportablemente aburrido" pensó asqueado el peligris.

Pero todo pensamiento sobre su eterno rival y el 'mini-Gai', así como cualquier otro pensamiento se esfumaron como por arte de magia al verla salir a escena, justo por el lado donde estaba él.

La vio pasar con esa pollera con volados color rosa pastel, y su corsé blanco y gris. Su cabellera suelta, bailando con suave viento… y sus hermosos ojos verdes lo miraron por cortos y amargos segundos, con una mirada que otra vez no entendió muy bien.

Puso especial atención en la escena representada: aparentemente de noche, ya que la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, oscureciendo el escenario. Sasuke parado en el medio del lugar, mirando al techo como si mirara la Luna y el cielo estrellado mientras decía sus líneas, que el peligris obvio por no tener interés.

Entonces ella entró. Tan radiante y hermosa como siempre. Escuchó ligeros suspiros por parte del público, así de maravillosa estaba.

Empezó con su diálogo, dulces palabras para el morocho.

Kakashi apretó sus puños, odiaba estar presenciando eso… porque él sabía que no eran simples palabras memorizadas y actuadas… él sabía que Sakura sentía eso por el Uchiha.

Soportó la angustia, el dolor, la bronca y los celos, y siguió mirando la obra.

Sasuke la miró. Caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar enfrente de ella. La abrazó por la cintura con dulzura. El público suspiró embelesado. El morocho dijo sus líneas, frías y desabridas. La pelirosa continuó, con emoción en sus palabras.

Entonces, Sasuke la besó.

Apretó mucho más fuerte sus puños, tanto que hasta dolía. Escuchó al público aplaudir y celebrar, y vio el telón cerrarse.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron, se fueron por el mismo lado… y a él le hirvió la sangre de celos.

-Kakashi, ahora es mi turno.- la voz y las pobladas cejas de Gai lo sacaron de su mente. –Te propongo un desafío: hacer la mejor presentación frente al público. Al que aplaudan más gana.- propuso con energías el pelinegro.

-Ummm… si vos decís.- contestó desinteresado el peligris.

-Gai-sensei, ya tenemos que salir.- avisó Lee, arrastrando al mayor al escenario.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado, se había sacado al pesado de Gai de encima.

Pero ese alivio se fue tan rápido como llegó, la realidad lo golpeó de lleno.

Luego de ese asqueroso poema, él tendría que cantar.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿está listo?- la divertida voz de un rubio hiperactivo lo sacó sus pensamientos.

-Pero todavía falta que Gai y Lee terminen.- avisó 'tranquilo' a su estudiante.

-Pero eso pasa rápido, ¿está nervioso?- cuestionó interesado el Uzumaki.

-Ummm… no.- contestó despreocupado.

-Debería, el salón está repleto.- comentó Naruto.

-A demás, todos vamos a bajar para verlo.- agregó con una zorruna sonrisa.

-¿Todos?- repitió el peligris.

-Sí, todos. ¡Ya quiero verlo cantar, sensei!- exclamó contento el chico.

-Ummm… ahora me estoy empezando a preocupar…- dijo más para sí mismo que para el alumno.

-Neee, Kakashi-sensei. Le va a salir perfecto, ¡de verdad!- animó el rubio.

-Ummm… gracias, Naruto.- las dio el Hatake.

-De nada. Me voy, sensei. Quiero conseguir un buen lugar para verlo.- contó el muchachito, y sin más, se marchó.

Él suspiró divertido, Naruto siempre sería el mismo.

-Kakashi…- lo saludó una voz fría, carente de emoción.

-Sasuke…- devolvió el peligris, fijando su vaga mirada en el chico.

-Hmp, así que dentro de poco te toca…- comentó el morocho.

-Ummm… sí.- respondió sin ganas del Hatake.

-Tsk… buena suerte.- le deseó el alumno.

-Ummm…- 'dijo' simplemente el profesor, mirándolo aburrido.

-Sasuke…- se escuchó una femenina voz.

Ambos voltearon sus caras, y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre.

La pelirosa se sonrojo un poco al verlo a él. –Mmm… Naruto nos guardó unos lugares, ¿vamos?- le preguntó al morocho.

-Hmp, sí vamos.- dijo bruscamente el morocho.

-Ah… Kakashi-sensei…- musitó con vergüenza la chica.

-Gai-sensei y Lee ya casi terminan, así que… esté preparado para cuando lo anuncien.- contó tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Ummm… sí.- contestó simplemente, y luego, la vio partir junto con el Uchiha.

Suspiró desanimado, ahí la veía alejarse de él una vez más… tal vez, para siempre.

Porque estaba seguro que Sasuke 'sentía' algo por ella, y bien sabía que ella amaba al Uchiha… así que, ya había perdido toda esperanza de tener algo con ella… o de que ella le creyera.

¿Y todo por qué? Por su culpa, claro. Porque, no sólo se odiaba por haber abierto su boca y haberle dicho que la amaba… sino que también se odiaba por haber sido tan enormemente estúpido como para decir, con bastante anterioridad, que no creía en el amor en frente de ella.

Era un GRAN idiota. Pero, ¿él cómo iba a saber que iba a terminar enamorándose? Peor, ¿cómo iba a saber que iba a terminar enamorándose de su amiga y alumna? Kami sí que sabía jugar con la vida de los tontos mortales.

"No tengo que meter a Kami en esto" se reprochó molesto. "Acá el único estúpido soy yo" se dijo a sí mismo. "Nunca me tendría que haber permitido enamorarme de Sakura…" razonó. "Pero es imposible no amarla…" pensó derrotado. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo tenía una vida perfecta sin el amor!" exclamó molesto en su mente.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Ey, Kakashi!- los zarandeos y los gritos eufóricos de Gai lo sacaron de su letargo.

-¿Qué, Gai?- preguntó notablemente molesto, fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada.

-Mmm… te toca.- dijo simplemente el hombre, intimidado por la furia que vió en los oscuros ojos de su eterno rival.

"Me toca…" pensó el peligris. "Por Kami, ¿quién me manda a mí a meterme en esto?" se preguntó mentalmente, mientras arreglaba su ropa.

"Ah, claro… Sakura" se respondió amargamente, preparándose para entrar.

-Y para el gran final, hemos guardado lo mejor.- dijo Tsunade por micrófono.

-Hatake Kakashi nos cantará la canción 'What Is Love?' de la banda Británica Take That.- presentó la rubia.

El telón se abrió, escuchó al público aplaudirlo, y entró en escena.

Se posición en el centro del escenario, y miró el lugar: repleto.

Tragó despacio, sin dejar que los nervios vinieran.

-Etto… no llegué tarde.- dijo divertido, haciendo reír a casi todo el auditorio.

-Ummm… la canción la elegí porque…- empezó con su mentira, pero divisó a la mitad del público esos singulares ojos verdes.

-Porque alguien me dijo que yo no sabía qué era el amor.- cambió su discurso, ahora con la verdad.

-Y bueno, tal vez ella tenga razón… tal vez yo no sé qué es el amor.- contó tranquilo, mirándola de vez en cuando.

-Pero… entonces…- se interrumpió, pensando en lo que iba a decir.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué es esto que siento?- le preguntó al 'público'

La música de una guitarra se dejó escuchar en el callado lugar, y él empezó a cantar.

_**-Is it a truth or is it a fear.**_

_**Is it a rose for my Valentine…**_

_**What is love?- **_

Cantó la primera estrofa, escuchando su voz por los parlantes… y tenía que admitir que no sonaba nada mal.

-_**Is it only words, I'm trying to find.**_

_**Or is it the way that we're feeling now.**_

_**What is love?- **_

Siguió cantando, bajo la mirada expectante del público… bajo la mirada suave de cierta pelirosa.

_**-If love is truth, then let is break my heart.**_

_**If love is fear, lead me to the dark.**_

_**If love is a game, I'm playing all my cards**_

_**What is love?**_

_**What is love?-**_

La miró fijamente, sin importarle si descubrían que le estaba cantando a ella, a su alumna… sólo quería dejarle claro a Sakura que…

_**-A pain or a cure.**_

_**A silence of faith.**_

_**A reason to fall to your knees and die…**_

_**What is love?- **_

…Que aunque no sabía qué era el amor a ciencia cierta, que aunque haya mil veces que nunca se iba a enamorar, que no creía en ese sentimiento… él la amaba.

_**-If love is truth, then let is break my heart.**_

_**If love is fear, lead me to the dark.**_

_**If love is a game, I'm playing all my cards**_

_**What is love?**_

_**What is love?-**_

Y era verdad. Él nunca se había enamorado. Él nunca creyó en el amor. Él nunca supo qué era el amor… pero eso era antes. Antes de ella. Antes de conocerla, de quererla, de necesitarla, de extrañarla, de protegerla, de quererla para él… antes de darse cuenta, que tal vez sin quererlo, se enamoró de ella… porque eso sentía.

-_**Only you can save me now.**_

_**Only you can heal me now.**_

_**Only you can show me now…**_

_**What is love.- **_

Y tal vez ella no le creería. Tal vez ella seguiría dudando de lo que él sentía. Tal vez jamás lo aceptaría. Tal vez se alejaría de él, lo dejaría solo… pero él la seguiría amando igual, incondicionalmente.

_**-Or is it a truth or is it a fear.**_

_**Is it a rose for my Valentine.**_

_**What is love?**_

_**What is love?- **_

Terminó de cantar, con la esperanza renaciendo en él… esperando que ella le creyera. Aunque la expresión de la pelirosa decía poco, o él no la podía entender… pero sólo quería que, aunque sea, lo haya reconsiderado.

El gran y sonoro aplauso lo sacó de sus expectativas. Sorprendido, miró al público, aplaudiéndolo de pie, chiflando y gritándole cosas.

Sonrió levemente y saludó a todos con la mano, para después irse.

Tras bambalinas, todos sus estudiantes y amigos lo felicitaron. Él sólo les agradeció, y sutilmente fue escapando de ellos, odiaba tanta atención y odiaba tener a tanta gente encima.

Para su fortuna, encontró la perrilla de una puerta, y sin dudarla la abrió y entró en ella, cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

Suspiró aliviado. –Por fin en paz…- musitó cansado.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó una voz femenina detrás suyo.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron ligeramente, reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

Se giró despacio, encontrándose con esa mujer que le robaba el sueño, el aliento, el corazón, la vida… todo.

-Sakura…- musitó a forma de saludo.

Un silencio incómodamente horrendo se formó entre ellos.

-¿Te… gustó la canción?- preguntó con cuidado el Hatake, todavía pegado a la puerta.

-Ah… sí… fue linda…- contestó apenada la chica, sin mirarlo.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, ¿por qué se comportaba así? Tenía 25 años, ¡por Kami! No era un adolescente, era un hombre… y como tal, tenía que enfrentar los problemas.

Se acercó con paso decidido a la chica, hasta pararse enfrente de ella.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, con un adorable color carmín adornando su cara, y con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Sakura…- la llamó con voz firme el peligris, mirándolo fijo.

La chica levantó lentamente su mirada, conectándola a la profunda del chico que tenía en frente.

-Sakura…- susurró, perdido en esa mirada… olvidándose de todo lo que iba a decir.

La abrazó posesivamente por la cintura, y lentamente fue acercándose a esos labios rosados que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Ella no dijo nada, no opuso resistencia, y correspondió el dulce beso del peligris.

Movió sus labios al compás con los de él, disfrutando de la suavidad y dulzura que ellos tenían. Lo abrazó por el cuello, profundizando más el beso, además de jugar con los grisáceos cabellos de la nuca del chico.

Sus lenguas jugaban el mismo excitante juego, sus cuerpos no podían estar más juntos, y el deseo que sentían crecía poco a poco.

Pero lo poco que cordura que le quedaba entró en acción. Llevó sus manos al pecho masculino y con un poco de fuerza lo alejó de ella, separándose.

-K-Kakashi… no…- decía agitada la chica.

-¿Por qué, Sakura?- le preguntó él, con su maldita sensual voz que la ponía nerviosa.

No le dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo y normalizar su respiración.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees?- preguntó una vez más, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?- agregó, sin dejarla contestar.

-¿O es que no lo queres aceptar?- dijo algo molesto.

-¡Dejame contestar!- exclamó molesta la pelirosa.

Kakashi se calló, cediéndole la palabra.

Sakura cerró sus ojos para calmarse, ¡ese hombre la sacaba!

Volvió a abrir sus párpados, fijando su verde mirada en la oscura del peligris.

-No puedo creer algo que siempre negaste sentir- le contestó con calma la chica.

-Dudo de lo que me decís porque… porque vos sos vos y… y yo soy yo- agregó suavemente.

-Y… no lo acepto porque… porque está mal.- finalizó, con un dejo de tristeza.

El peligris la escuchó atentamente, analizando cada una de sus respuestas.

-Sé que dije muchas veces que nunca iba a sentir amor… o que no creía en él.- empezó a decir el chico.

-Sé que vos sos vos y yo soy yo… no veo un por qué para dudar.- contó con sinceridad.

-Y… no creo que esté mal sentir lo que siento.- siguió el Hatake, con voz baja.

-Kakashi, basta.- dijo ella cansada, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué venís y me besas, me decís que me amas, me cantas esa canción si no es verdad?- cuestionó algo molesta, y dolida.

El peligris la agarró de los hombros, mirándola fijamente. -¿Me crees capaz de hacer todo eso, y que sea mentira?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-Después de todo lo que te confié, de todo lo que pasamos juntos… ¿de verdad lo crees?- repitió la pregunta, mirando profundamente esos ojos verdes.

-¡Pero es diferente, Kakashi!- le dijo ella.

-¡Es difícil creer algo que siempre dijiste que nunca ibas a sentir, que no conocías!- le respondió algo molesta.

-¿¡Y cómo voy a creer que vos estás enamorado de mí! ¡De mí!- exclamó incrédula.

-Sé lo que dije, Sakura. Pero eso era antes… antes de conocerte.- le respondió él.

-Antes de empezar a quererte, a necesitarte en todo momento…- contó seguro.

Sakura no dijo nada, porque… porque por primera vez veía… veía verdad en esos pozos negros.

-¿Y por qué no me puedo enamorar de vos?- le preguntó Kakashi con voz suave, acariciando su enrojecida mejilla.

-P-porque… porque soy más chica… y vos más grande…- respondió apenada, bajando la mirada.

Él sonrió de lado. Tomó el mentón femenino, y con delicadeza lo levantó para ella lo mirara.

El sonrojo aumentó considerablemente en ella al ver esa seductora sonrisa, de esas que la podían.

-No me importa, Sakura.- le dijo con seguridad, mirándola fijamente.

-No me importa que seas más chica, o que yo sea más grande. O que seas mi amiga y yo sea tu profesor.- le aclaró.

-No me importa porque… porque te amo por cómo sos.- confesó en voz baja, sólo para ella.

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendida. Aunque ya había escuchado esas hermosas palabras salir de los tentadores labios del peligris, ahora las creía, ahora lo entendía… y su corazón latía como loco al ser correspondida.

-P-pero… e-está mal… que n-nosotros…- musitó apenada.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que… que vos también me amas?- preguntó el peligris, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho más, si es que era posible. Y al no encontrar otra mejor forma de afirmar, juntó sus labios con los del peligris, besándolo dulcemente.

Él la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y ella entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico, disfrutando de la dulce caricia.

Inevitablemente se tuvieron que separa, sólo un poco, por la falta de aire.

-K-Kakashi… te amo…- le dijo apenada la pelirosa, perdida en esos pozos oscuros.

Él sonrió de lado. –Yo también te amo, Sakura…- susurró cerca de sus labios.

-K-Kakashi…- lo llamó la pelirosa.

-¿Ummm…?- musitó él, frenando su 'ataque'

-E-esto sigue estando mal…- le avisó nerviosa la chica.

El peligris amplió su seductora sonrisa. -¿Saben los demás qué es el amor?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Mmm… no.- respondió la pelirosa, embobada por ese hombre.

-Entonces… esto está muy mal, Sakura-chan…- susurró sensualmente el Hatake.

-_ If love is a game, I'm playing all my cards…- _susurró la Haruno, terminando con la horrenda distancia que separaba sus labios.

Ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, o si estaba bien o estaba mal… Nada le importaba… si Kakashi la amaba.


End file.
